The Change of Seasons
by BlueRaine
Summary: A story about curiosity and impressionable youth. First life-changing secret experiences shared in the blanket of night between Bo and Luke. Warnings: Incest, explicit sex


Bo stares at the ceiling above his bed, listens to his heart pound, listens to the crickets outside, tries to listen to anything but Luke's soft sleeping breaths. He tries to focus on something, anything but Luke. Anything but Luke and the way his tongue feels in his mouth, the way his hands felt him getting so nervously hard in his pants yesterday. An awkward tension had buzzed around them for the last twenty-four hours, and Bo couldn't quite understand it, but he knew what he could try to do to fix it.

Breathing in calmly, deeply, Bo rolls his eyes over to Luke's bed, just taking a glance never hurt anyone, and _sweetjesus_ never should make someone's heart feel like it's going to burst out of their chest. A twenty-one year old Luke lays on his back half-hidden from the moonlight, his thin white sheet carelessly pulled down to nearly his belly button. His exposed upper body reveals sturdy muscles starting to define themselves, a strong jaw line starting to add adult characteristics to his face. Bo irritatingly tugs at the crotch of his green pajama pants, swallows his heart back down his throat, as he gently slides his bare feet onto the floor

Softly padding over to Luke's bed, lanky and not quite used to his quickly maturing body, Bo repeats over and over in his head,_ 'This won't be any different, this will be the same as every other night you couldn't sleep, he'll hold you and you'll sleep, and you'll be fine, you'll be fine, you'll be fine...' _Gently lifting the older cousin's sheet, Bo slips into his familiar place next to Luke. Bo whispers quietly, almost hoping he won't hear, "Luke...I can't sleep.." his sentence getting quieter at the end. Blinking open his brilliant blue eyes, Luke focuses on Bo, wide-eyed and looking as if he had seen a ghost, mouth slightly agape. "Bo, what's the matter?" Placing a hand on Bo's shoulder, Luke raises an eyebrow, "You're burning up, are you feelin' ok?" Unable to contain himself, Bo goes for a kiss, changing his mind midway and instead bonking his nose into Luke's a little too roughly. Flustered and embarrassed, Bo turns to flee back to his safe zone, back to bed to forget this mess and his ridiculous idea of where he thought he and Luke's relationship should go.

Encircling Bo's wrist, Luke strongly pulls him back onto the bed with him, "You don't have to be afraid of me, Bo. You know me, this is us." Placing a hand on Bo's flushed face, Luke traces his thumb over what's left of faded delicate freckles, "We'll start out with the stuff you're familiar with, stuff we've done, and go from there." Running his hand through Bo's hair to the back of his head, he pulls him in, kissing him gently on the lips. Holding it there, Luke waits until he feels Bo's tongue nudging at his lips before letting him in, allowing him to explore at his own pace while exploring back. Luke kisses on and all around Bo's neck, leaving a few red marks on either side as he absently runs his fingers over Bo's anxious cock, making him create these wondrous little groans in his throat, while Bo's hands travel further down Luke's stomach, nervously stopping just before reaching his waistline.

Taking one of Bo's hands in his own, Luke takes him to his hard cock, barely covered by thin cloth. Guiding his hand, they rotate around the head together, and move down to wrap around the base. They jack slowly together before Luke removes his hand, and Bo doesn't let go. Nervous, scared, and excited all at once, Bo slowly pulls down Luke's gray pajama pants, swallowing deeply before running his tongue over the tip, taking the head lightly into his mouth. The instant Luke moans out a "stop" Bo disengages and tries to escape again, feeling dumb and overzealous. Catching Bo by the wrist again, he pulls him on top of him, urging him into a straddle. Luke pulls off Bo's pajama pants, achingly slow, running his hands over bare skin. "You don't know how long I've wanted this, it would be a cryin' shame for me to finish before it even starts. Are you okay?" Nodding furiously, Bo leans over into Luke for another kiss, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Giving a little bit of an unsure nod, Bo positions his hips over Luke, breathes in deeply, guiding it into him. Biting his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut, Bo moves a little further down onto Luke's cock, feeling a hand wrap around and start to stroke his own, taking his mind off of some of the pain. Bo takes in a sharp gasp as the full length of Luke is finally in, they naturally work their way into a rhythm, Luke matching his thrusts with the strokes on Bo's cock. Moving a little faster, Bo starts to lean into it, enjoying it, wanting it, realizing why he had wanted this so badly. Suddenly his life made sense, all the turmoil he had been experiencing in his heart now made _sense_. This was his Luke, his cousin, his best friend, his partner, and now his lover.

Keeping their moans low, their secret, they muffle their orgasms with the clenching of teeth. Bo collapses into Luke, into his arms, he no longer feels like a boy. He's more of a man tonight.


End file.
